Power of Three
The Power of Three has a strong theme throughout the series run of'' Charmed'' and Fated as three main characters, known as, The Charmed Ones, are connected through the Power of Three. This is said to be the strongest kind of magic that has ever, does and will exist. The Triquetra is the theme symbol of Charmed ''and ''Fated, representing specifically the Charmed Ones themselves and their Power of Three, which is marked on their Book of Shadows. While most of the spells written in the book require the Power of Three to take enough effect, it isn't always necessary for all three sisters to chant a spell together, only as long as they are all together at the same time. For example, Phoebe cast the Dominus Trinus to awaken their powers as the Charmed Ones; Piper has summoned the Power of Three to save Paige from an invading spirit; Paige summoned it to vanquish a Slime Demon. The Power of Three Spell was needed in order to reconstitute the Third Generation holding the Power of Three. All that is needed to do so is one member of the Power of Three to cast this spell. Origins It is not explicitly stated how a Power of Three bond is formed but prophecy, lineage, identity and mutual trust seem to be key factors. It could be possible one must take a blood oath to always remain together or something of that nature as Phoebe mentioned that she and her sisters once took one to always remain friends. It may be that one needs the aid of a spell to create such a bond. Phoebe read a spell to bestow the power of the Charmed Ones upon the sisters, titled "Dominus Trinus": : Hear now the words of the witches, : The secrets we hid in the night, : The oldest of Gods are invoked here, : The great work of Magic is sought : In this night and in this hour, : We call upon the Ancient Power : Bring your powers to we sisters three! : We want the power! : Give us the power! Appendices Dominus Trinus Dominus Trinus is a powerful spell that grants the Power of Three their respective powers. It was first cast by Phoebe Halliwell in 1998, and again by Prue Halliwell in 2031. Passing on the Power of Three It was revealed in A Visit to Another Time, that the second generation of the Power of Three had become significantly weaker over the years. The reason for this is because they passed it on to three powerful witches in their family line. However, they didn't know who and decided to wait until their children were older to tell them and figure out who it want to. Phoebe had a premonition of her eldest daughter Prue vanquishing a great evil with two other women using the Power of Three Spell on the day of Prue's birth. Prue later cast the Dominus Trinus spell to reincarnate the Power of Three. To their surprise, the powers were granted to Prue's sisters Parker and Paris. Since then, they have been fighting many evil forces of evil using the Power of Three. Notes * Any three people possessing each of the Charmed One's powers through their blood or a To Call a Witch's Powers spell can form their own Power of Three - provided they can stop the original users from channeling it in the first place. * In A Visit to Another Time, the new Power of Three will be revealed. ** They are Prue Halliwell, Parker Halliwell, and Paris Halliwell. ** Prue Halliwell cast the spell to reconstitute the Power of Three. * It should be noted that when Phoebe had her three daughters, the original Power of Three became significantly weaker, but was still existent. This means that is possible for two generations of the Charmed Ones to exist at the same time, but the first generation will be much weaker. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Spells Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Groups